falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vance (Fallout 3)
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =7→14 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Dark purple |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MS09TheFamilyFriendly MS09VanceHollyFaction |class =TalonMeleeClass |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =TheFamilyVance |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Vance is the leader of a group of vampires called the Family in 2277. Background Vance is 41 and the leader of the Family. When he was younger, he decided that life in Rivet City wasn't for him and began to wander the wasteland. Soon, the ability to find others of his kind manifested itself. Over time, he gathered these outcasts and founded their home in Meresti. Using his traits as a basis and wanting to establish some sort of society, he molded the residents into "vampires" and taught them his bloodsucking ways. He is a fair leader and has never demanded anyone do anything they didn't wish to do, nor does he wish to put anyone in harm's way. He sees himself as a leader, but more in the way of a guide or a priest than a king. He addresses the residents of Meresti often so they will never "stray from their true nature" - that of the vampire. Vance is not violent and only attacks or orders attacks when survival demands it.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Statistics Vance has a very high amount of hit points, being significantly tougher than a standard human non-player character. His durability is slightly less than that of a joinable non-player character companion and (with his armor), slightly more than that of a super mutant brute. His weapon of choice is the Shishkebab. Combat with him can be difficult, if the player character chooses to deal with the Family violently. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Blood Ties: Lucy West in Megaton hasn't heard from her brother Ian West in a while and asks you to go to his home in Arefu to investigate. When you arrive, you discover Ian missing and their parents savagely murdered in their home. Evan King, the de facto leader of the small town, also asks you to find out what's happened to Ian. Unbeknownst to everyone, he has been adopted into the Family by its leader, Vance. To discover Ian, Vance, the Family and the rest of their story, travel to their underground headquarters located in the Meresti trainyard. * I Want to Drink Your Blood: After completing Blood Ties, you have the option of donating blood packs to the Family. Effects of player's actions * If you convince him to accept blood packs from Arefu you can then give him any blood packs you have for caps. * To gain positive Karma and friendship with the Family, you can make a deal with Vance. You can have the citizens of Arefu donate the Family a periodic supply of blood packs to keep them sustained and to ensure they no longer harass the town. * Upon completing Blood Ties, Vance awards the player his copy of the Shishkebab schematics, no matter what dialogue options were chosen. * Vance is the only source of the Hematophage perk which causes blood pack to yield 20 HP each rather than the normal 1 HP. Return to Meresti trainyard and talk to Vance after completing Blood Ties and getting Evan King to accept Vance's deal on behalf of the people of Arefu. Inventory Notes * Curiously, he's able to smoke with the Shishkebab's oven mitt on (the cigarette passes through it). * Vance is also wearing the unique item Vance's longcoat outfit, but you will have to kill him or reverse-pickpocket better armor into his inventory in order to take it. * Vance's overcoat is identical in appearance to the Regulator duster. * Vance owns Vampire's Edge although it's not on his person. It's in a locked (hard difficulty) sword cabinet in his room. Vance has the key to the cabinet on his person, so you can either pickpocket the key to open the cabinet, pick the lock, or kill him. * If the residents of Arefu are attacked or killed after completion of Blood Ties, Vance, along with the rest of the Family, will instantly become hostile when they see you. * Vance is the only known non-player character to have a Shishkebab equipped on his person without having picked it up somewhere. * One of his audio files is a glitch, causing him to stutter when welcoming you to Meresti. * Despite appearing rather intelligent and being able to sway quite a few followers to his cause, his Intelligence and Charisma are both only 3. * The player can overhear a conversation between Vance and Holly where Vance expresses his doubts and concerns over his ability to control and lead the Family. * After getting Ian back to Arefu, it's possible to overhear Vance and Justin still talk about Ian in the meditation area as they would before he left. * Strangely, while Vance's karma is neutral he will drop an ear when killed. It is unknown whether this is intentional or a bug. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Vance appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Meresti characters Category:Family characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Vance (Fallout 3) es:Vance (Fallout 3) ru:Вэнс (Fallout 3) uk:Венс (Fallout 3)